Because I'd love you
by Panpan Boi
Summary: Natsu HATES Lucy, he cant even stand being in the same room with her. Lucy is just the average teen, with anxiety and depression. But when Natsu is kicked out of his place and needs a place to stay for the summer, Lucy takes him under her wing, despite the way he treats her. What will Natsu learn about Lucy? It was fine, until Lucy asked one little question,"Why?" Nalu
1. Pilot

"I didn't think I was over over reacting."

"Well you were Natsu." Grey said as he continued to glare at me with his stupid face.

I don't even know why he was being such a dick. "She was being a bitch so I called her a bitch." and I wasn't lying, that blonde bitch kept trying to talk to me.

"Listen Flamebrain, she was trying to take our order, and their was no need for you to tell Lucy that she was an unwanted bitch who needed to stop being a slut." Grey said, still glaring at me, and why does he know her name? Something I will never understand is how nice Grey is the everyone.

"Whatever, I don't see the big deal. Why does she even work here in the first place?" I said annoyed that he was still going on about it.

"Because she needs the money Natsu. God, I thought you were smarter than this."

Whatever, I'm not buying it, why can't she just get her money from her daddy. Everyone knows she comes from a rich family, that bitch probably just wants to spend more time with me. Slut.

* * *

When we were done eating, I went outside to go home, only to see that Luigi girl in her car crying. But it's not like I care, I can't stand her anyway.

As I walked home, I saw the Luigi girl pass me in her car, but something was off about it, it didn't sound right or... I don't know, it's just weird. I don't care about her at all, I'm just annoyed that she would treat such a nice car like crap, I mean if it was my car, I would make sure everything was okay with it.

As I continued walking, I noticed that the car that belonged to Loony was on the side of the road, hood up, with the drivers door wide open. Scenes it was getting dark, I decided to go check it out. So as I started to walk across the street, I saw a small hand grab the top of the hood, as if they were about to close it.

"No, no, no. NOO! God damn it, I can't go anywhere with this car!" I heard someone say as the hood slammed shut.

I may not like her, but I'm still a nice guy, and I can't just leave a girl in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fields and trees with coyotes in them. Even if she is a bitch. "I can help. I mean if you need it," see nice guy, "but, don't expect it ever again, for _ANYTHING_."

"Thanks?"

"Whatever, just shut up and open the hood so I can get home." I said not wanting someone to see us together.

I finished helping Mario with her car, but she wouldn't even roll up her sleeves and help. No, really I asked her to roll up her sleeves change the tire, because the tires were bad too, and she wouldn't. I mean she did, but it would have been a LOT easier if she would have _ROLLED UP HER FREAKING SLEEVES_. But by the time I was done, it was dark. And because it was summer, than means it was like 11:00 p.m. Good thing it's Friday, yes at my school we have school for about two and a half weeks after summer starts, even better I won't get in trouble from my parents because I live alone. But now that her car is fixed I can finally go home.

"I can drive you home Natsu."

Why are you talking to me? Did I not make it clear enough that I don't Like you? "And risk being caught in the same car as you? I think not. Thanks anyway Carrie."

"First it's LUCY. How did you get my name _that_ wrong? Second, it wasn't a question." Lucy said as she opened the passenger door, and pushed me in the car.

* * *

The rest of the drive took about 20 minutes, that means I'll be in this car for about 20 minutes. Awkward. As we drove by my house something seemed off. The cage thing I put Happy in when he goes to the vet was outside. So was my couch, my television, my kitchen table, my be- wait everything I own is outside.

"Umm... do you need a place to stay, because I can drop you off there." I looked over at Lucy, who was getting out of the car.

"Uh yeah. I just gotta call Grey and ask hi-"

"He's not at home right now. He's gonna be hanging out with Gajeel, Juvia, and Loke." That bitch, you don't just cut me off, and their goes my plans for the weekend. I should really start hanging out with more people then I might have an idea who I could hang out with this weekend.

- _DING DING DING DING-_

I look over to see Lucy getting in the car and putting the Happy carrier in the seat behind her. As she put the car in _reverse_ , and pulled out of my driveway, I gave her a questioning look.

"We're going to my house for the weekend, or at least until someone comes back so you can stay with them."Lucy said putting the car in _drive,_ and started driving to her house.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter one of my first ever Fanfic. Please review and give more ideas for future chapters. I will try to update as soon as possible. THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE RATE.**


	2. The Morning After: Chapter 2

**Nastu's POV**

Man this sucks, first I get kicked out of my apartment, now I have the spend the weekend at Loony's! Can my life get any better? Time for me to open my eyes up and get dressed I guess.

I felt something wrap around my torso when I tried to get up. Damn it Happy I don't need you trying to sleep on my stomach. As i reach to move Happy I noticed something, this isn't Happy. I slowly tried to get out of bed, only so my fear to be comforted when I heard someone mumble.

"Stop moving, its so warm"

"What the fuck!" I screamed

"AHHH!" Lucy rolled out of the bed "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK? "

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" We both yell at the same time.

"Your bed, Natsu this is my room, not the guest room." Lucy yelled, I looked around.

"No, not unless your room looks exactly like the guest room, look around dumbass!" I yelled back.

She looked around, looked back at me, hen looked around again. "Oh, I'm sorry IgssImshavsleepwolinhr." Lucy mumbled he last part, so couldn't quite make out what she said.

"What the fuck did you say?" I was so confused, or going deaf listening to her annoying, yet soft, voice. WAIT NATSU WHAT THE FUCK DON'T THINK LIKE THAT YOU HATE THIS BITCHES GUTS.

"I said I guess I must havsleepwalinhrelstnit."

"Still didn't hear you."

"I GUESS I MUST HAVE SLEEP WALKED IN HERE LAST NIGHT!"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it gets cold in my room." Lucy started to get up from the floor.

"And you her in the same bed as me... why?" I asked tilting my head annoyed, yet curious.

"Sometimes when I get cold, I naturally find something to keep me warm in my sleep." she said dusting herself off.

Sweat drop. "There's nothing natural about that!" I yelled swinging my arms up and down. ( **like in the anime when yells at Gray for something stupid, or when he yells in his chibi form** ) "And second, maybe if you put more clothes on you wouldn't be so cold."

"Hey I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt!"

"WITH SHORT ASS SHORTS!"

"Yeah... w-well.. I have nothing to say to that." She said with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SINCE! Why would you wear long sleeves but shorts?"

"I ALSO HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO THAT!" Jeez Miss Goody-goody over here has one hell of an attitude.

"What are you hiding under your sleeves? Tattoos or something?" HA, in no so stupid after all i know what's going on he-

"No you idiot, it's not like that at all" Bitch "Anyway I'm going downstairs to the kitchen to make pancake. If you get hungry just come down stairs." Lucy started walking towards the door.

"Okay" I mumbled, I look up and couldn't stop looking.

I may hate Lucy, but she does have a pretty nice ass. I just couldn't stop staring

"STOP LOOK AT MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!" Lucy said as she kicked me in the face.

"Whatever, I'm using the bathroom." I said stretching and getting up to use the bathroom.

This is going to be a long weekend.


End file.
